<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>食髓知味 by Christyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166830">食髓知味</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyfish/pseuds/Christyfish'>Christyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hinskenny - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyfish/pseuds/Christyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>食髓知味</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-看标题 知分级</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>这晚他在台上等待音乐响起，面对着八千名观众，和panel的张监制悄悄对视，那一刻，仿佛万千聚光灯都只为他和他收束。</p><p>“I love you.”他低声在耳返里对他说。</p><p>紧接着他听见音乐响起时浪潮般的欢呼，泡泡机里喷射出来的绚烂泡泡将他淹没，张敬轩的世界里铺就了一片漫天花海。</p><p>上万人喝彩。</p><p>时间呼啸而过，一眼便是十七年。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>观众席的灯一盏盏熄灭，关智斌站在舞台上被人簇拥着，张敬轩从观众席最上方，一步步地朝他走去。他在控制台前停下，周围有些嘈杂，舞台的白光刺眼，他眯着眼睛，居高临下，远远给他抛了一个笑容。关智斌穿着牛仔外套，戴着鲜红的帽子，朝那个方向喊，</p><p>“张监制，落来影像喇！”</p><p>观众三三两两地走光了，几个工作人员心照不宣地相互望一望，和其他人一起以关智斌为中心，面对着镜头或下蹲或微微弓起腰。他喊他张监制，不是面对媒体时的轩仔，也不是和圈中好友在一起时喊的张生，而是张监制。</p><p>是属于他一个人的张监制。这对于重回舞台的他来说，有着无可撼动的意义。</p><p>张敬轩笑得眼都眯起来，他脚步加快了走下去，两个人在人堆里状似不经意地揽了一下手臂，“工作证去咗边啊？”</p><p>“呢度。”关智斌还没从口袋里拿出自己的工作证，对面这人已经把不知从哪里来的挂绳套在他头上了。</p><p>“做咩啊？”他看着胸口工作证上面的“Hins Cheung”，“我都有噶。”</p><p>“宣誓主权。”张敬轩好心情地笑了笑，贴着自己工作牌上的名字戳戳他的腹肌。</p><p>“我都系。”关智斌把那张写有“Super Star”的工作牌也像模像样地给他戴上，“今日你就係Super Star嘅特别监制。”</p><p>和一年前一样，张敬轩拿起那张工作牌，隔着口罩吻了一下“Super Star”，把它贴在自己的胸口，“恭喜你，我嘅Super Star。”</p><p>“三，二，一！”</p><p>他站在他身后和其他人一样比了一个V，又带点小私心地，举起那张他给他戴上的工作牌，大家都在笑，口罩把他大半张脸都遮住了，眼睛里的宠溺和快乐却能溢出来。</p><p>他在画面定格的下一秒抓住他的肩膀。</p><p>“等我下。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>关智斌坐在休息室里，盯着化妆镜上错落排布着的刺眼的灯泡，他在镜子里看见疲惫的自己，双眼低垂，汗湿的头发在灯光里亮晶晶的。他的人生步伐总是要走得比别人慢一些，好像他的性格那样；多少年轻人以红馆为起点编织了梦想，不惑之年的他在动乱和机遇里稍作歇息，伸手抓住了这片迟来的金树叶。</p><p>间中波折，他事后回想起来是惋惜又有些自私的侥幸。他在泰国补拍完录影带，急匆匆地找手机给人打电话，却先看到三十通未接来电。</p><p>他清了清嗓子，深呼吸准备拨回去，手机就响了。</p><p>“冇事。”他说，“我点样都要撐你完成呢个梦想。”</p><p>一字一句，掷地有声。</p><p>集气也好，麦也好，监制也好，和声也好，以伴侣的身份而言，这确实是他愿意为之、在关系里理所应当做的事，毫无保留地付出和奉献一切，只为深爱正名；可在关智斌眼里，他结结实实地把自己宠成了四十岁的孩子。</p><p>直到有一个晚上张敬轩梦呓，语气急得似乎要掉眼泪，同我合唱多一次，好唔好？他惶惶然地贴在他身侧，声音沙哑沉闷，关智斌听罢，什么话也说不出口，把他搂得更紧些。</p><p>恋人的占有欲和控制欲偶尔让关智斌感到不耐，这些自私的情绪在夜阑人静时分被无限放大，偶尔盘踞在拥挤的双人床上方，却在那个下意识的拥抱里彻底瓦解。那个时候他才后知后觉地拨开迷雾，张敬轩对他所谓的痴狂和歇斯底里，其实都只是不豁达的强烈依赖而已。</p><p>——真是身在福中不知福。</p><p> </p><p>咚咚，咚咚。是张敬轩独特的敲门方式。</p><p>张敬轩站在休息室门口，揉揉因为疲惫而发酸的双眼，心底升起一股旖旎的情绪，搅得他五脏六腑都有些躁动不安。现在灯光落了，宴会停了，这里只剩下他和他，隔着一道门的距离，他突然很想抱抱他。</p><p>他的眼底泛起红色血丝，不是累的。他不想哭，极力抑制着，什么时候开始，这种简单的欲望也被世俗极力剥夺，今天是要开心的日子，哭哭啼啼不像话，若是母亲在场，她定要这样训斥他，或许惹得别人哭，自己都要狼狈。</p><p>门开了，张敬轩一句话也没有说，伸手抱住了关智斌。他的脸颊贴着他的脖颈，手臂越收越紧，闷得关智斌有些快喘不过气。他有些不明所以，用手轻轻拍他的肩膀，站在休息室的门口，一言不发地让他抱了好久好久。</p><p>抬眼是休息室明晃晃的灯，像颗没熟透的蛋黄，他眼睛疼，于是又垂头下去，牛仔衣的布料咯着脸，他挪开一些，下一秒便泪水决堤。</p><p>他是张敬轩，总是用严于律己的眼光审视追求专业的人们，自然目睹过各行各业大小悲喜，谁何尝不是伤筋动骨一百天；他摸爬滚打，练就一副铁石心肠，不为他人过多地共情怜悯，因为有些是必经之路，有些只是本分义务，他若要百般断肠，演艺之路走不远是必然结局。</p><p>但是到了关智斌面前，他的框架碎成了饼干渣子，他的潜意识告诉他，关智斌的过去一分为二，一半封存在关智斌记忆里，一半毫无保留地交给他承担。</p><p>张敬轩恨不得自我奉献，把自己燃烧殆尽，他是和关智斌共同品尝苦痛的人。</p><p>一股不知名的疼痛朝他袭来，他被悄无声息地包裹在其中。他在感情上一向有受虐的倾向，痛觉从心理延伸到生理，全身的毛孔张开、感官被麻痹，他闭上眼睛，在他的幻象里，他们溺毙在这甜蜜的苦海中。</p><p>良久，他哑着声音开口，我好骄傲，我为你骄傲。</p><p>关智斌感觉到颈间冰冰凉凉的，有什么液体滑落下来，打湿了他的肩窝。他的心顿时软的一塌糊涂，四肢百骸都流淌着温情。他突然福至心灵地，轻轻挣开他的禁锢，看着张敬轩发红的眼，安抚似地亲吻他。“唔好喊啦，开心d。”</p><p>张敬轩反手把门锁上，反客为主地捧着他的脸吻回去。两个人退到梳妆镜前，没来得及收拾的瓶瓶罐罐倒的倒滚的滚，灯泡刺眼，张敬轩抬手就给关掉了。</p><p>情人之间的欲望孕育于浓烈的情绪之中，它们在每个场景都被赋予特殊的意义。暧昧像细密的雨笼罩着两个难舍难分的人，张敬轩灵活的舌头撬开关智斌的唇，吻得更深一步，关智斌顺着力道靠在桌沿，搂紧了他的腰。</p><p>“仲有人係呢度！”</p><p>“唔紧要，我落咗锁。”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>情爱之事缺少某些调味总是乏善可陈，说些情意绵绵的话把前戏延长，两个人默契地达成一致，他们对彼此的身体已经熟悉得十年有余，每次却都有拆开礼物般的惊喜和悸动，谁也说不准这是为什么，他们这次姑且将其归功于休息室暂停运作的冷气。</p><p>“畀咗你炼乳喔，落去边度？”</p><p>“痴线噶？我点会用来喂小动物。”</p><p>褪去衣物，关智斌矮下身贴着镜子，勾起腰臀。张敬轩从身后贴着他的身体，握住他的前端，极富技巧地抚慰他。他又从脊背吻到尾椎处，重新唤醒他疲惫的细胞，每一寸被浇灌的欲望在身体里疯狂叫嚣。</p><p>“张生……哈啊……”</p><p>恋人越发紊乱的喘息令张敬轩精神高涨，他的手指灵活地在马眼周围打着转，揉弄着敏感的前端，另一边手支起关智斌的下颔，逼着他抬起下巴，直视镜中自己意乱情迷的神色，早就失去自制的理智。</p><p>太诱人了。</p><p>关智斌无暇自顾，下身被极致的快感裹挟，他不受控制地靠在张敬轩的臂弯里痉挛，后者报以落在颈背上、耳垂上、脸颊上的啃吻，刻下深浅不一的痕迹，一步步带领他进入高潮。</p><p>“呃啊……你快啲……”</p><p>张敬轩在凌乱的桌面上摸到一瓶润肤露，用桌沿粗暴地嗑开盖子，抹在手指上探入了关智斌的后庭。温热的穴肉紧紧包裹着入侵的手指，张敬轩伴随着交合动作轻轻地抽插，空气里散发着润肤露浅淡的香气。张敬轩贪婪地伏在他的肩上深吸一口，熟悉的芬芳扑面而来，又比以往多生出几分旖旎。</p><p>关智斌不敢看镜中的自己。他的疲惫早已被强烈的快感淹没，张敬轩的指腹熟知他的敏感点，每次伸入总是玩弄似的，指节上结实的茧轻触又退开，惹得他不由得轻喘出声，登顶的欲望被不断地撩拨着，却又在短暂的触碰里难以得到满足，关智斌捏着他的手臂，让他快点进来。</p><p>张敬轩抽出手指，空虚和失落一下子占据了关智斌的脑海，他生理性地感到难受和不耐，向后胡乱摸着，被张敬轩的手接住了，这才安心下来。张敬轩扶着他，使得他紧贴在桌子边沿旁，不至于让他身体发软失去重心。张敬轩的前端顶着他的臀肉，不停地磨蹭着，却始终不进去，甚至恶趣味地在他耳旁低音暴击。“轻松啲，唔使咁紧张。”</p><p>关智斌哪里顶得住，他的身体滚烫，开口嗓子就哑了，带着些许哭腔，“张敬轩，快啲！”</p><p>手指和真正的性器还是有决定性的差别的，张敬轩一点点地进入他的身体，被仔细润滑过的肠肉瞬间吸附上来，与他逐寸逐寸地贴合，两具身体变成两颗零件，严丝合缝地嵌在一起。关智斌身下逐渐被滚烫的肉柱填满，充盈的快感仿佛一股电流直冲天灵盖，他把头压向一边，咬着下唇，却还是无法阻止下意识溢出的呻吟。</p><p>张敬轩最后一丝理智此刻也溃不成军，泛滥过泪水的眼又红了，而镜子里眼神涣散、面色潮红的恋人，正在竭力控制自己不叫出声，却又难以自抑，令人怜爱到不行。他嵌在身体里的欲望又鼓胀了些，喉咙中挤出难以自制的低吼，按着他的腰便前后抽插起来。</p><p>关智斌一下子没抓稳，手伸出去，扫掉几个躺在桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，沉闷的清脆的声音，叮叮当当动静不小。他挥手想去接一个，却恰好拍中化妆灯的开关，十几二十个灯泡一齐唰地亮起来。两个人被突如其来的光线煞了眼，关智斌失神的一刹那，万千思绪都被身后猛烈的抽插撞击得魂飞魄散，张敬轩的囊袋有节奏地抽击着他紧致的臀瓣，他不自觉的双腿大张，上半身压在了化妆桌上，堪堪稳住被操弄得几乎脱力的身体，口中迸出几个支离破碎的词，迎合着身后人的节奏奋力地娇喘。</p><p>张敬轩像头餍足的兽，贴在关智斌结实的脊背上，淫靡的水声之间听见骤然加快的心跳，那是灵肉合一赠予他们的绝佳认证。他捞起的关智斌的腰，低喘着射在他体内。关智斌挺立的性器又一次喷射出白浊的液体，星星点点地溅到四处，张敬轩把他转了个面，让他坐在桌上，自己则缓慢地用舌头舔舐去落在关智斌腹肌上的精液，一丝不落地吞进喉中。他抬起头，眯着一双桃花眼舔了舔下唇，凑到关智斌面前，像只邀功的小狗朝他索吻。</p><p>关智斌勾着腰捧起他的脸，透支了体力的他没有力气再说多余的话，任由张敬轩架起他的膝头把他托在怀里，他双手绕上张敬轩的脖子，低头，他极尽一晚所有的情深狠狠地吮吸他的唇，双双跌进休息室的沙发里。</p><p>下一次交媾之时，关智斌被吻得七荤八素，他在虚空的间隙里想，媒体写他如何仰仗张敬轩的光芒与人脉，甚至发动各种大牛造势宣传，“将他做靠山”，可是谁又知道这个满心满脸写着臭脾气不好惹的男人，也把自己当成了无坚不摧的情绪靠山呢。</p><p>“谂紧咩？”两个人都已经大汗淋漓，张敬轩贴过来啄他的耳垂，手里动作一刻没停过。</p><p>关智斌笑得更开怀了，抄袭他的台词：“人生得一知己，死而无憾。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>